


The Good, The Furry, And The One Left Behind

by BellaPevensie96



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaPevensie96/pseuds/BellaPevensie96
Summary: Dedicated to a family member who just recently lost her beloved companion. This is also therapy for me, so be warned, this will be short and possibly tear inducing.





	The Good, The Furry, And The One Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what you - the reader - believes in terms of religion, most want to believe that there is something better after this life. The person I am dedicating this work to will probably never read this. But if you do, and have lost someone you care about, I hope this gives you a little peace. Thank you.

The first thing Sandy noticed as he awoke was that he wasn't in the place he had been when he went to sleep. He saw green grass and blue sky all around and felt calm. He felt better than he had in years, more energetic and less likely to wheeze and pant. Two animals trotted towards him, one orange and somewhat fat, the other black and lean like the famous Mr. Mistoffelees. They touched noses with each other, Sandy cautiously taking in their scents. The fat one he faintly remembered from his first few years as a puppy in his home.

"Welcome to the Afterlife." The fat tom purred in greeting. "I was known as Cali by the Female. This is my littermate, who was called Blackie by the Female. He came here before you came to the Female's den. How do you feel?"

"I am...confused," said Sandy. "Where is the Female? How did I get here?"

Cali motioned to a spot behind Sandy's tail. The poodle spun around and saw a closed door, standing without any support.

"That is how all come to the Afterlife," murmured Blackie reverently. "One day, the Female will come through it, and we who love her will come to welcome her home. Until then, we must content ourselves with watching her through The Window. Come, we will show you the way."

With that, the smaller tom turned and headed towards the horizon. Cali nudged Sandy into following their denmate and the two quickly caught up. It wasn't long until they came across a window, standing up unsupported as the doorway had been before it. A large female Husky and a Male were close by the structure. The Husky nodded in greeting to the trio, but the Male was occupied by the view out the Window.

Sandy looked out the Window himself, after being encouraged by the other animals, and whined when he saw the Female. She was sitting on a couch, being tended to by one of her offspring.

"We can only watch, and not interact." Blackie explained unhappily. "This is a Window to her world, nothing more. Do not be sad, take comfort in the fact that you will one day see her again."

It hurt, as all sadness does. But Sandy did take comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone in this 'Afterlife' place, and once she could rejoin him, his 'new' denmates and her mate, neither would the Female.


End file.
